Conventionally, a magnetic core used for example as a stator core for a motor has been fabricated by stamping out a magnetic steel sheet material with a mold, stacking a plurality of the stamped-out magnetic steel sheets thereafter, and winding a coil on the stacked magnetic steel sheets.
Further, a technique of pressure forming magnetic powder to fabricate a magnetic core used for example as a stator core for a motor has been known, and such a technique is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-040871 (Patent Document 1).
FIG. 23 is a perspective view showing a method of manufacturing a stator core disclosed in Patent Document 1. Referring to FIG. 23, a core piece 105 in a shape vertically divided in a circumferential direction is formed by molding a composite material containing magnetic powder and an insulating member. A coil (not shown) is wound on a wire-wound portion of core piece 105. Multiple core pieces 105, each wound with the coil, are combined in the circumferential direction and joint surfaces 105a of adjacent core pieces 105 are joined together to form a stator core 110.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-040871